Blind Date
by Queen's Watchdog
Summary: 3 guys all like the same girl. Rachel. Who will she choose and will the other 2 guys be ok with her decision? Rob x Rae x BB x Speedy. Set in High school
1. School

Sun light heated up the eyelids of Rachel Roth signalling that it was a brand new day. An alarm clock rang next to her. Rachel slapped her hand down to silence it while she covered her face with a pillow. She groaned as she climbed out of the sheets. A yawn escaped her mouth along with a gasp when she looked in the mirror. Her hair was scruffy and messy.  
>"Talk about bed head," She examined the purple tangle.<br>Rachel wandered over to her closet to choose todays clothes. She went with the long sleeve blue shirt, black jeans and a dark blue hoodie. After gathering all her stuff she headed off to the shower.

Richard gelled his hair, paying immense concerntration. After he finished he winked at himself and clicked his fingers.  
>"I am looking handsom today," He complimented himself.<br>He placed his dark glasses on that matched his red shirt with a black jacket and black pants. Richard glanced at the mirror once more before leaving for school.

Rachel exited the shower, her hair was dry because she had dried it in the bathroom. She had her clothes on, along with her black converse. She grabbed her ipod and bag as she walked out of her bedroom and out the front door. As she turned around her foot stepped in something wet. A puddle. The rain hammered down, Rachel hadn't even notcied it had started to rain. First it was sunny and now it was wet. She put her hood up and turned on her Ipod.  
>"Great," She sighed as she trudged down the path and towards school.<br>A car pulled up beside her and a window slid down. Garfield Logan. The blond haired, green eyed class clown.  
>"Hey, need a ride?" He offered.<br>"No," Rachel continued walking as the car followed at her side.  
>"You sure, you dont look like the type who likes rain,"<br>Rachel stopped in her tracks.  
>"Is it that obvious?"<br>Gar nodded.  
>"Fine,"<br>Rachel opened the door and climbed in putting her ipod in her bag.  
>"Dude, why dont you get the bus if you don't like the rain?"<br>"Too crowded,"

They arrived at the school minutes later. Gar leapt out the car and grabbed Rachel's door handel, opening it for her.  
>"Oh, Uh, thanks," Rachel climbed out.<br>Garfield locked the car and walked beside Rachel towards the school.  
>"What lesson you got?"<br>"English," Rachel replied in her usual monotone.  
>"Dude, me too! You like english?"<br>"I would but I sit next to the most annoying people in the school,"  
>Gar looked confused.<br>"You, Richard and Roy,"

_**(A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry if its short. Please R&R)**_


	2. Groups of 4

Gar had gone to find the others before the lessong started. But the bell just rang signalling the most annoying lesson of all. English.  
>Rachel paced over to her seat seeing as the others weren't there. She let out a sigh of relief, lowering herself down onto her seat.<br>"Hey Rachel," Richard put his hands on her desk.  
>"Richard,"<br>"So, want to go to the movies friday ni-"  
>He was pushed out the way by Garfield.<br>"Dude, back off! Rachel likes me! Im way more funnier and not to mention good looking," Gar pulled out a mirror as he examined his _'good_' looks.  
>Richard started arguing with Gar while Rachel rubbed her temples.<br>"Ugh, I know right, Richard and Gar are so annoying," Roy Harper sat there, feet on desk, combing his hair.  
>"Your no better,"<br>He placed a hand on his heart and his eyes widened in shock.  
>"Wow, you know how to hurt a man, and how to charm one" Roy smirked.<br>A ruler slapped down on his feet.  
>"Ow! Whats your pr- Oh, Mr Mod," He stuttered.<br>"Please could you and Rachel do your flirting some other time and place!" The class burst out in laughter while Gar and Richard became irritated. Rachel flushed red and placed her head on the table groaning.  
>"Cut it out!" Richard shouted.<br>The class fell silent to the popular boy. Richard sat on Rachel left, Roy behind her and Gar to her right. A note hit her desk. Rachel looked at it quizzicaly before opening it.  
>'Hey, Want to go to the movies friday? Richard'<br>"Yes, I'd really like to go to the movies with one of the most annoying boys in the school, in your dreams, Rachel'  
>'Your the one that makes it a dream )'<br>Rachel replied no more.  
>"Mr Mod! I can't see the board, any chance I can swap places with someone at the front. Perhaps, oh I dont know, Richard?" Roy asked smirking.<br>"No, you can swap with Rachel,"  
>All three of the boys eyes widened.<br>"Actually, Im fine,"

"Ok class, you all have a project to do in groups of-"  
>Mr Mod counted the number of students.<br>"Four!"  
>"I'v aleady picked you groups so don't start choosin'! Theres a list on the board which tells you your groups. The assignment is to find out about Shakespeare, the holidays are coming up so you have 4 weeks to complete your task! Class dissmissed!"<br>Rachel was the first to the sheet to see her group.  
>Group 1: Kori, Tara, Vic and Karen.<br>Group 2: Garfield, Roy, Richard and ... Rachel.  
>"So, seems like were in a group together,"<br>Richard stood infront of her while the other two beside her.  
>"Lucky me,"<p>

**(A/N: Chapter 2 posted :D Hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews :D)**


	3. Flirting

**Thank you for your reviews!**

_Dustydarkangel1: Im glad you liked it! Heres chapter 3_

**Shortfri13: Thanks Im a RobxRae fan too! :)  
><strong>  
><em>krazieneko: I agree, Rachel's sarcasm is awsome. But not sure what boy to pick<br>_  
><strong>Giggles (): Lol, thanks. Richard is probably the boy who flirts the most in this story :)<strong>  
><em><br>The Girl in the Black Hood: Glad you love it._  
><strong><br>Speedyfan: Not sure who should get to date her, but im definately going to do a sequel where a twist starts to develop. So your wish may come true :)  
><strong>  
><em>crazynerd (): Not secret anymore lol. But i agree that you dont see many RobxRaexRoyxGar triangles,<em>** thought I would **_do something different. Glad you like the story though :)  
><em>  
><strong>black rose-raven angel: That's probably what they're thinking. Poor Rachel though.<strong>

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Roy placed his arm over her shoulders.<br>"You know, Richard and Garfield can do the homework and you and me could go to a cafe down the street,"  
>Rachel grabbed his hand and lifted his arm off.<br>"Sorry, I have to go play video games in my mansion," Rachel sarcasticaly stated.  
>"I can buy you that if you want," Richard offered.<br>"I have tons of video games! Come round mine and you can play on my game console," Garfield wiggled his eye brow.  
>"Damn it," Roy muttered.<br>"You know I was being sarcastic,"  
>"Well, we weren't,"<br>Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away. After she left Richard turned to Gar ad Roy.  
>"You two stay away from her, she's better off with me obviously,"<br>"No way dude! Rachel thinks im way better than you!"  
>"You can tell us to stay away, Rachel decides that," Roy pointed out.<br>Richard snickered.  
>"Looks like its a competition, may the best man win," He declared.<br>"Oh, I intend to," Roy walked out to go to lunch.

* * *

><p>"Hello Rachel!" Kori waved a hand at her approaching friend.<br>"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Karen questioned.  
>"I have to do a four week project with the most annoying boys,"<br>"Let me guess, Richard, Roy and Gar?"  
>"Yes, and if I even try to ask them a question all I get is their goofy grins and flirting!" Rachel complained.<br>"Flirt with them back," Tara bite into a carrot stick.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"They keep flirting with you so flirt with them back. If you do then they will get annoyed that your flirting with one of the another boys they will get tangled up in their own arguments and leave you alone,"  
>Rachel actually thought that was a pretty good idea.<br>"Yeah, thanks guys. Im going home, got alot of homework, bye,"  
>They all waved to her calling out 'see ya' or 'bye friend Rachel'<p>

* * *

><p>Thoughts and ways to flirt with the boys and annoy them rushed through her head. Rachel logged on to her email and started chatting.<p>

$Richix Rae$ = Richard  
>GarxRae= Garfield<br>Roy Roth = Roy  
>Rachel = Rachel<p>

**$Richix Rae$ Has logged on**

**GarxRae has logged on**

**Roy Roth has logged on**

$Richi x Rae$: Hey babe

Rachel: Hey

$Richix Rae$: So what you doing, thinking about me?

Rachel: You know I am ;)

GarxRae: What?

$Richix Rae$: ...You being sarcastic?

Rachel: Of course not! I would never be to someone like you Richi

Roy Roth: Huh?

$Richix Rae$: ;) Want to go to the movies friday night?

Rachel: I'd love to, see you then

GarxRae: You said yes?

Roy Roth: You said yes?

Rachel: Of course I did, he's so dreamy, why wouldn't I

**$Richi x Rae$ has logged off**

**Rachel has logged off.**

Rachel started smiling to herself before a thought came into her head. Did I just agree to see a movie with Richard?

**(A/N: I present Chapter 3!, hope you liked it R&R please)**


	4. Movies

"You agreed to see a movie with Richard?" Karen blurted out down the phone.  
>"Yes, but its only to make Roy and Gar jelouse, nothing more!"<br>"But, Kori likes Richard. She didn't want me to tell you, but i guess I had to," She whispered.  
>" I dont like Richard that way," Rachel protested.<br>"I belive you, hey, i got to go, Vic's over, bye,"  
>"See ya," Rachel hung up<br>She placed her blackberry phone onto her desk, before sliding under her bed coveres and drifting off to sleep.

Friday. Movies. Rachel waited outside the movie theatre for her 'date'. She had black jeans with black converse and a blue tank top. Her purple hair was blowing in the breeze waiting for Richard.  
>A black ferrari pulled up infront of her and he stepped out.<br>"Hey babe, Richard couldn't make it so im here to take you," He smirked.  
>"Joy," Rachel furrowed her brow.<br>The two walked in to the movie Breaking Dawn.  
>A red car soon pulled up, and Richard climed out. He looked around.<br>"Rachel?" He called.  
>His phone suddenly vibrated. A text saying.<br>'I got ur d8 ;)'

**(A/N: Ohhhh, whos the boy whos taking her on a date? Find out soon :D Sorry its so short, but I didnt want to give anything else away :D please R&R)**


	5. Fights and More Dates

Richard walked into the movie theater, confused. He went over to the ticket desk.  
>"Excuse me, did a girl with purple short hair and amethyst eyes walk by here with a guy?"<br>"No. Now beat it kid, got work to do,"  
>Richard fished $20 out of his pocket. The ticket seller raised his eyebrows and took the money.<br>"Yeah, they just went into theatre 4, want a ticket? An extra $5,"  
>Richard nodded before taking the ticket and running into screen 4.<p>

Rachel sat there, looking as miserable than ever.  
>"I'd rather have Richard than you any day," She complained.<br>"Come on babe! Let's not think about Richard, tonight it's just you and me," He said.  
>"No,"<br>He leant closer, trying to kiss Rachel but she refused. Once she noticed he wasn't giving up, she slapped him. Jason grabbed her hair and pulled it.  
>"You fu-"<br>"I dont think Rachel likes you, Jason," Richard narrowed his eyes.  
>Richard grabbed the scruff of Jason's shirt as he flund im across the path.<br>"Richard?" Rachel rubbed the sore spot on the back of her hair.  
>Jason charged at him but Richard kicked him in the stomach. Jason fainted.<br>"Richard I- I-"  
>"Don't worry about it, come on. Lets take you home," Richard gave her a warm smile that made her heart melt. He held her hand as he walked her to his car.<p>

"Thanks for the ride home, but why did Jason-"  
>"He hates me. So takes any advantage he can to irritate me," Richard explained.<br>"Oh, well, thanks, see you on chat?" Rachel questioned.  
>He nodded before driving off, waving goodbye.<p>

* * *

><p>"You will not belive what just happened,"<br>Rachel told Karen and Tara everything that happened. Kori was out for dinner with her parents so couldn't answer her phone.  
>"Oh my god,"<br>"Really? Thats so sweet!" Tara squealed.  
>"Come on chat, credit low," Rachel hung up.<br>She logged on to see everyone was online, exept the boys.

Karen: You still going to flirt with the other guys?

Rachel: Not sure. Mission Richard is complete, but I dont know, what do you think?

Tara: I think yes. Richard might have planned it all to make it seem like he was your hero. So watch yourself, but yeah, still flirt with the others.

Karen: Agreed

GarxRae has logged on

Roy Roth has logged on

$Richi x Rae$ has logged on

Rachel: Hiya

GarxRae: Hiya girls!

Roy Roth: Hey Rachel

Rachel: Hey Roy ;)

Roy Roth:... did you just ;)?

Tara: Wow, thats not a regular thing... probably because she's been non stop talking all about you Roy.

$RichixRae$: *Grinds teeth*

Roy Roth: What?

Karen: Rachel asked us to say if you would like to go to her fave cafe tomorrow at 12pm, she's too shy

GarxRae: Oh come on!

GarxRae has logged off

$RichixRae$: You know, I have homework to do, bye

$RichixRae$ has logged off

Roy Roth: Really Rachel?

Rachel: Definately ;)

Roy Roth: Su-Sure :D See you then!

Roy Roth has logged off

Rachel: Mission Roy is now in progress

**(A/N: Hope you liked chapter 5! :D Thank you for all the comments! Especially Giggles :D Chapter 6 will be up soon)**


	6. Roy's Date

Rachel was going to walk to the cafe, but Roy had insisted on picking her up. A dark blue car pulled up, Rachel liked the colour of it. Rachel reached for the handle but a hand stopped her.  
>"Allow me," Roy ahd gotten out just to open the door for her.<br>"Thanks," She climbed in while Roy closed the door behind her.  
>Rachel's phone vibrated. A text from Richard.<br>'Want to go with me to the cafe?' She replied: 'Sorry, going with Roy the hottie,"

* * *

><p>Richard looked at the text. He narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth.<br>"She's mine,"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the cafe to see it was closed.<br>"Oh, dammit! Im sorry Rachel, do you want to go to a different cafe?" Roy offered.  
>"Sure,"<br>Roy nodded.  
>"What about the one at the other end, they do the best herbal tea in town," He grabbed her hand and ran her down the street. Rachel stood outside the cafe Roy had lead her to. He opened the door.<br>"Ladies first," Rachel wandered in taking in her surroundings. It was bright place.  
>"What's this place called?" She asked.<br>"Starbucks,"  
>"Never heard of it, But it looks nice," Rachel smiled.<br>"Trust me, it is. Want to sit down?" Roy offered.  
>Rachel nodded and sat at a table near the window.<p>

* * *

><p>They had been talking for hours. Rachel felt comfertable talking to Roy, he wasn't someone who joked about what you told them. Roy had gentle eyes that didn't make you feel nervouse.<br>"Im better get going," Rachel stood up.  
>"I'll take you home," Roy walked her to the car and helped her in.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at home thinking about her time with Roy and her time with Richard.<p>

Rachel has logged on

GarxRae has logged on

GarxRae: Hey Rachel

Rachel: Hey sweetie

GarxRae: O_O

Rachel: Whats wrong?

GarxRae: Nothing. Theres a fair tonight, want to go?

Rachel: Sure, pick me up at 8?

GarxRae: Sure thing! See you then :D

GarxRae has logged off

**(A/N: Thank you everyone! And thanks for adding me to your favourite authors list Speedyfan :D That made my day! And so did all the reviews! Thank you everyone! If you liked this, i wrote some more stories that are RaexRob hope you read them too :D Please R&R)**


	7. Gar's date and the date booth

They two sat on the ferris wheel eating cotton candy.  
>"Isn't this great or what?" Gar asked.<br>"Sure is," Rachel gazed at the fireworks.  
>"Rachel, which guy are you going to pick?" Gar sat back frowning.<br>"W-What you mean?" Rachel stuttered.  
>"I know about your flirting thing, flirting with the boys going out on dates then you'll decide, but have you chosen someone yet?"<br>Rachel thought back to all her dates, including the one she was experiencing.  
>"Yeah, I have," She smiled a bit.<br>Gar smiled again, hoping it was him.  
>The ferris wheel came to a stop once they got to the bottom to let them off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the great time Gar,"<br>"No problem, see you tomorrow," He started to drive off.  
>"Wait! I was actually hoping to see you tonight. And the other boys, im going to decide who I picked tonight, meet by the pool. There will be 3 booths set up with curtains in the middle. Two chairs on either side, so the boy wont be able to see if anyones on the other side, until I open the curtain. Sit at one of them and make sure Roy and Richard do the same"<br>"Sure thing! See you then!" Gar sped off.

* * *

><p>Rachel rang all the boys and told them the same thing.<br>"Got it, see ya then," Rachel hung up the phone once she finished talking to Roy.  
>"Ok," She mumbled.<br>Then she grabbed her curtains and some wood.  
>"I don't know why I decided to make the booths, but i guess I have no choice,"<br>Rachel ran outside to catch a taxi.

"So where's Rachel?" Roy asked, behind curtain number 1.  
>"Beats me," Richard in curtain number 2.<br>"Dude, she said meet here so she may just be setting something else up," Gar in curtain number 3.  
>The curtains were in the shape of a box, covering the boys sight. Only the curtain infront of them would lift.<br>"Ok boys," Rachels voice rung. " You ready?"  
>"Totaly,"<br>"Of course," Roy combed his hair.  
>"Yeah,"<br>"Ok, boy behind curtain number 3, time to open your curtain," Rachel pulled a cord.  
>Gar's face turned shocked.<br>"Dude! It's...

_**(A/N: Cliffy! I know, may be annoying to some. But I'll update soon! Thanks everyone! Next chapter will be the last, but im doing a sequel!:D Please R&R. Thanks!)**_


	8. Results

_**(A/N: The last part of this story (the A/N) is the updated part, please read that**_

"Tara!"  
>"Hey Garfield! What's up'!" She yelled.<br>"At the moment, my heart," He winked at her.  
>She giggled while the others were left confused.<br>"So, Rachel. Who have I got?" Roy concertraited on a strand of hair.  
>Rachel pulled the cord and Roy's eyes widened.<br>"Hey Babe, I'm afraid I don't know you but I'd like to,"  
>"My name is Kori, and I would like to know you aswell," Kori blushed.<br>"Hey, Roy who you got?"  
>"Shhhhhh! Not now mate im kinda busy!" He hushed.<br>"And now Richard's cord,"  
>Rachel pulled it and infront of him, was Rachel.<br>"YES!" Richard punched the air. "Calm down Richard," Rachel pleaded.  
>"Sorry, but im just so relieved," He leant forward and hugged her.<br>"Thanks," Richard said.  
>"Well, after all the dates, i guess you were the one who impressed me the most. And the only guy who didn't match my first impression,"<br>"Well, what did you think of me before?"  
>"Snobby, flirter, heart breaker and air head," Rachel whispered.<br>"But you were wrong? Right?"  
>"I got the air head part right," She laughed.<br>"You know, your lucky your cute,"

* * *

><p>"And I was like Dude! Vic was like Booyah and Rachel was like zzzzzz-"<br>"What are we talking about again, you lost me at And I was like..." Gar chuckled.  
>"A video game! You like video games right?"<br>"Totaly! I rock at 'em!" "Bet you can't beat me!" Gar smirked.  
>"Bet I can!" The two walked towards Gar's car.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know Kori, your probably the hottest girl I met," Roy flirted.<br>"Thank you Roya!"  
>He widened his eyes.<br>"Roya? Maybe not the smartest..." He mumbled.  
>"Oh, did I say it wrong? Maybe you could teach me how to say your name. I learn words quicker with lip contact," Kori fluttered her eye lashes And twirled her hair.<br>"Ok I take that back,"  
>Roy guided Kori to his car to take her down the park.<p>

* * *

><p>Now it was just Richard and Rachel, laughing and joking.<br>"It's getting late, can you drive me home?"  
>Richard nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at her house the outside light switched on.<br>"Thank you Richard,"  
>He escorted her to her front door and unlocked it for her. Rachel stood there with Richard infront of her.<br>"See you tomorrow," She muttered.  
>Rachel walked into the house, closing the door behind her.<br>"Damn it Richard! Could of stolen a kiss..."  
>The door re-opened.<br>"I forgot, this is your jacket-"  
>She was silenced by Richard's lips on hers.<p>

_**(A/N: Ok the sequel if changed. Its going to be a ROBXRAE again but some twists! Hope all that read this story will read the sequel!)**_


End file.
